Four-Leaf Clovers and Dating Sims
by cursedgirls13
Summary: She has her idiosyncrasies, and he has his. And both of them love each and every quirk of theirs, even if it is and can get a bit annoying. (Just a bunch of one-shots revolving around Naegi and Nanami.)
1. Chapter 1 - Sleeping

**Hey, guys! This story is random. I tell you that because I'm not picky at all when it comes to Dangan Ronpa pairings.**

**This is even more random, but I have to admit that I was happy to see that Nanami is the same height as Naegi. Haha. - Makoto**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I DO NOT own Dangan Ronpa.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sleeping<strong>

Chiaki exhales, loving the feeling of Makoto's warm body pressed against her own. His surprisingly strong arms are loosely wrapped around her bare, curvy middle, light brown locks falling into his face as he sleeps soundly. She shifts slightly, lifting up a hand to brush away tousled hair to reveal his peaceful face.

Long eyelashes, that many girls would kill for, lightly brush against his milky cheeks, and soft pink lips are parted, his breaths coming out quiet and slow. Chiaki smiles gently as Makoto unconsciously snuggles closer to her, nestling into her cleavage with a quiet sigh. His silky locks tickle the creamy skin of her plump breasts as she moves to pull the blanket at his waist up to his shoulders. It only comes up right below her chest, but Chiaki doesn't mind the cold very much.

He's very cute and at peace when he sleeps. Not that Makoto isn't cute when he's awake, but it's just that he seems more focused and even a bit stressed during the day. She sighs softly, running slim fingers through light brunette hair. On the bright side, Chiaki gets to see his eyes. And he looks at her an awful lot, much to her embarrassment.

She shifts again, this time to adjust her bra strap, pulling it closer to her neck. Her eyelids feel heavy, and she really would like to go to sleep, but her mind is full of thoughts of what she needs to do tomorrow; a habit of hers. And Makoto knows about that habit well, gently stroking her back.

"Worry about tomorrow later…" he mumbles sleepily, only a quarter awake. Chiaki closes her eyes, letting Makoto's soft breathing lull her into a calm, deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 - Sister Things

**Hey, guys! I'm so happy to get positive feedback! I just realized that this story is the only one that actually has Naegi and Nanami together. Haha. - Makoto**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I DO NOT own Dangan Ronp****a/Super Danganronpa 2.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sister Things<strong>

Chiaki is an only child, and, in her opinion, is inexperienced with the younger generation. She has only babysat younger cousins twice, but that's it. So she's surprised when Komaru is immediately attached to her. Literally.

The chocolate-haired girl is currently nestled up to Chiaki, napping on the pink-haired female with the her head on the woman's lap while she doses off.

The two females are in the living room of the Naegis' house; Makoto had wanted to visit and catch up with his parents.

All three of them are in the dining room, but Komaru isn't exactly interested in hearing what her brother has to say. When they had gotten to the Naegi residence, she had hugged Chiaki and had never let go, so the older agreed to stay with Makoto's sister. Said young man had given her a worried look, but she had just smiled brightly in return.

The light-haired girl runs her fingers comfortingly through Komaru's short silky hair, absentmindedly wondering if this is what it's like to have a younger sister.

"Chiaki?" Komaru says softly. Her eyes are still closed.

"Yes?"

"I like having an older sister. Please stay with Makoto for a while…" The chocolate-haired girl opens her eyes, flipping over onto her back. Her yellow-green eyes look pleading as they look up into Chiaki's wide light eyes.

She's shocked, to say the least. Chiaki never thought that Komaru would like her so much as to tell her that she and Makoto should stay together. Not that she would ever think of breaking up with him! But...maybe he would like to move on sometime…

"I'd love to stay with Makoto forever," Chiaki says, "but...half the decision is up to your brother." Komaru just smiles in return, taking one of the pinkette's hands into her own.

"Let's hope he chooses wisely."

Just then, Makoto and his parents walk out of the dining room. The brunette looks over at his beloved girlfriend and sister. Komaru sits up, crossing her arms.

"Hello, brother," she greets. Makoto gives her a strange look.

"Did I...miss something?"

"Nope!" Komaru stands up and gives him a knowing smile before standing next to their parents behind him. Chiaki stands up while Komaru's elder brother shoots her a weird look.

"Well, we'll be taking our leave," Makoto says hesitantly, eyeing his little sister. She giggles.

"Be safe, Makoto, Chiaki," his mother says with a kind smile. Her son nods, going over to give his parents and sister a hug. Chiaki is pulled into the group hug as well.

"Hope," Komaru whispers into her ear. "That's all you can do for now." When they pull away, Chiaki gives her a smile.

"Thank you," she mouths back. A small warm hand wraps around her own.

"Ready?" Makoto's green-gray eyes are gentle as they look at Chiaki.

"Ready than I'll ever be."

After a couple of good-byes to Makoto's family, when they're out on the sidewalk, he asks the question on his mind.

"Seriously, though, did I miss something?"

"Nothing...I think," she teases him. Makoto pouts slightly, swinging their connected hands. Chiaki proceeds to give him a vague answer.

"Just...sister things." The brunette gives her a confused look. She smiles and continues on. "Maybe you'll find out soon."


	3. Chapter 3 - Cookie Dough

**Hey, guys! First of all, I'd like to thank every one of you who has stayed with me for this long. I'm sorry, and I am not going to give you any excuses because you should read my incredibly short chapter, so you can yell at me, haha ****（ ´∀｀） - Makoto**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Danganronpa/Danganronpa 2.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cookie Dough<strong>

It may not look like it, but Chiaki loves to cook and bake, then eat the products of her hard work, along with Makoto. The brunette claims that her cooking is better than his mother's, causing her to shyly brush pale pink hair behind her ears and say that she's just amateur. He smiles at her modesty.

On this fine day, Chiaki decides to whip up some chocolate-chip cookies.

"Makoto," she calls in her soft voice. The young pink-haired woman holds a spoon of cookie dough in her hand. She knows it's the brunette's favorite dessert.

Sure enough, he walks into the kitchen with his glasses on, indicating that he was going through papers. Being a lawyer can be pretty tiring, and why not have your favorite sweet to calm your nerves?

He gratefully takes the spoon from Chiaki, who offers a kind smile. Makoto sticks the spoon in his mouth and pulls it back out, leaving it clean as if it were just washed, causing the pink-haired woman to laugh. He tries not to smile while chewing.

"What? All that paperwork was tiring," the brunette says, still chewing and going over to the sink to place the spoon in the basin.

"I know, but that doesn't mean it's any less amusing," she says back.

Makoto laughs. "Well, thanks for the cookie dough. I better get back to that mountain of paperwork."

"Okay. Don't work too hard. And if you need a breather, the cookies will be done in half an hour."

Chiaki's boyfriend nods, going over to her side to give her a kiss to the cheek, then walks out of the kitchen. She smiles, going back to the task at hand.

It's cute how cookie dough can get him out of his "cave of paper".


	4. Chapter 4 - Clothes and Hairstyles

**Hey, guys. Just some randomness that I thought of and typed up! Haha ****（ ´∀｀） I've come to really appreciate and love this pairing, even though it was just something completely and utterly arbitrary, on my part ****(゜▽゜;) - Makoto  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Danganronpa/Super Danganronpa 2.**

* * *

><p><strong>Clothes and Hairstyles (That Suit Her)<strong>

Makoto admits that part of the reason why he loves Chiaki is because of her voluptuous figure. Curves that any and every girl would kill for, soft milky skin, and just the right amount of muscle, yet a bit of chub. He's not a fashionista, but Makoto likes how her white v-neck hugs all the right places, how it dips down to reveal a white tank top underneath, and how the sleeves are short, revealing strong arms. Khaki shorts reveal silky white skin and rather toned legs.

Her shoulder-length light pink locks can be put up in an high elaborate bun, or just a casual low ponytail, but Makoto prefers when she pulls her hair into a side ponytail with a simple black hair band from the stash on her wrist. Locks of light pink hair frame her heart-shaped face, and it makes her look very pretty, but not beautiful. Something simple yet eye-catching.

Chiaki knows that Makoto loves these certain clothes with this specific hairstyle, and usually wears it and puts her hair up like that when he has the day off. She can tell he appreciates it.

Today, he has the day off, which means he can relax.

He sits down next to Chiaki on the couch, wearing jean capris, a black v-neck and his usual olive-green and red hoodie. Immediately upon sitting down, he flops onto his side, placing his head in Chiaki's welcoming lap.

"Tired…" Makoto murmurs sleepily, despite just waking up. He nuzzles her warm, soft skin and exhales, his breath tickling her bare legs. Chiaki smiles nonetheless, and finger-brushes his light brunette locks, which look like spun gold in the sunlight streaming through the glass doors.

He blinks, long eyelashes brushing against her thighs, then turns his body so that he's looking up at her.

"You look pretty," he says, reaching up a small hand to brush his warm fingertips against her exposed collarbone, then tangle his slim fingers in thick light pink locks resting against her shoulder. The ray of sunlight shining into the room makes her skin glow in a celestial fashion, and her smile makes the atmosphere even brighter.

"Thank you."

Makoto smiles, too, as Chiaki places a gentle hand on his abdomen, which he covers with his free hand. "You always look pretty."


End file.
